


Hallway Activities

by Llama_Alpaca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AVPM References, Crack, M/M, Not to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_Alpaca/pseuds/Llama_Alpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks Malfoy is a Death Eater. One day he runs into Malfoy in the hallway and interesting things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallway Activities

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this story.

"I know he's a Death Eater Hermione!"

"Harry, you have no proof. Yes, Malfoy is acting weird, but that doesn't mean he has joined You-Know-Who."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room. The room was empty except for the trio. Everyone else was in the Great Hall eating dinner.

"Hermione, he's a Death Eater! I know. He's always sneaking off to the Room of Requirement. That's why he won't show up on the map!"

"Harry, you're obsessing about Malfoy too much mate," stated Ron.

"That's because he's evil!"

"Harry, you have no proof of this."

"Hermione's right man."

"He's a racist, evil, little bastard!"

"He may be a little shit, but he's NOT a Death Eater. Come on man, forget about him."

Harry got up and left abruptly leaving Ron and Hermione confused.

Harry ran down the hallway. He wasn't sure why he left the common room like that. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going when he ran into something and fell with a thud.

"What the hell did I run into- Malfoy is that your- OH MY WIZARD GOD!"

"Merlin's beard, watch where you're going Potter."

"Malfoy, why is your… wand out?"

"I'm showing these first years who's the boss."

Somehow Harry found himself staring at it, as if he was magnetically attracted to it.

"See something you like Potter?" Malfoy smirked at Harry.

"N-n-no Malfoy, I'm just shocked that I'm lying on the floor and your willy is in my face."

"Potter, don't deny it. You're admiring my Little D."

The truth is, he was. Harry was mesmerized by Draco's "Little D." It was so big and majestic. Since when did Harry call Malfoy by his first name? Malfoy's manhood must have put a spell on him. There's no way he actually… wanted him. It was definitely Malfoy's magical stick.

"Oh crap." Harry could feel himself getting hard.

"Potter, I see I've excited you."

Harry tried to say no, but his body said yes. Malfoy smirked and started to take off Harry's pants.

"M-M-Malfoy! St-st-stop that!"

"Don't worry Potter, I'll be gentle."

"It's not that, Merlin knows how long I've dreamed about that. We're in the middle of the hallway. What if someone sees us?"

"Then I'd tell them to fuck off." Malfoy continued to pull down Harry's pants.

"Malfoy, take me on the floor."

"Potter, I'll do whatever I want to do."

"Malfoy, take me right here, right now." Harry's pants were now off and Malfoy took his pants off in one second. Malfoy tackled Harry.

"Roll over Potter." Harry was now lying on his stomach and Malfoy was straddling Mr. The Chosen One. "Relax Potter. I've done this a million times." Malfoy put his finger in Harry's mouth. "Suck." Harry sucked on Malfoy's finger for a good minute. Malfoy took that finger and inserted it in Harry. Harry shivered.

"Relax Potter. It'll get worse before it gets better." Malfoy inserted another finger in Harry and stretched him out. Harry winced in pain.

"Get ready Potter, I'm coming in." Harry felt the fingers leave him. He felt a big rod about to enter him when…

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing? Mr. Potter? Fifty points from Gryffindor for indecent activities. Twenty points from Slytherin for the same activity."

Harry was too embarrassed to look at Professor Snape. Harry and Malfoy quickly put their pants back on and ran to their different common rooms.

Harry ran to the Fat Lady and fast as he could.

"Password?"

"Abstinence."

The portal opened and Harry ran to the common room.

"Harry!" said Hermione, "Where were you?"

"You don't want to know."

Seamus Finnigan walked in and asked, "What smells like sex?"


End file.
